recent_extinctionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Taxa
Island Taxa This is a list of all known species endemic to islands that went globally extinct in the past 50.000 years. They are grouped geographically. THE MEDITERRANEAN Balearic Islands Corsica & Sardinia Sicily, Malta & the Pelagie Islands Birds # Cygnus falconeri # Cygnus equitum # Columba melitensis # (Tyto melitensis) Mammals #''"Palaeoloxodon" falconeri'' #''"Palaeoloxodon" mnaidriensis'' #''Hippopotamus pentlandi'' #''Hippopotamus melitensis'' Reptiles # Geochelone robusta Lampedusa # Meriones malatestae Crete Cyprus EASTERN ATLANTIC OCEAN Canary Islands Madeira Azores Cape Verde São Tomé and Príncipe Ascension Island Birds # Mundia elpenor # Nycticorax olsoni Saint-Helena Birds # Porzana astrictocarpus # Aphanocrex podarces # Bulweria bifax # Pseudobulweria rupinarum # Puffinus pacificoides # Dysmoropelia dekarchiskos # Nannococcyx psix # Upupa antaios # (Larus sp.) may be an extant form. Tristan Birds # Gallinula nesiotis WESTERN ATLANTIC OCEAN Bermuda Birds # Nyctanassa carcinocatactes # Puffinus parvus # Pipilo naufragus # Colaptes oceanicus # Aegolius gradyi # Anas pachyscelus # Bermuteo avivorus # Grus latipes Bahamas & Cuba Birds # Tyto pollens # Gallinago kakuki # Titanohierax gloveralleni # Buteogallus borrasi # Caracara creightoni # Tyto cravesae # Nesotrochis picapicensis # Grus cubensis # Mycteria wetmorei # Oscaravis olsoni # Gymnogyps varonai # Gigantohierax suarezi # Buteogallus borrasi # Milvago carbo # Falco kurochkini # Siphonorhis daiquiri # Ornimegalonyx oteroi # Bubo osvaldoi # Tyto noeli # Chlorostilbon bracei # Ara tricolor # (?Cathartes sp.) Reptiles # Chelonoidis cubensis # Chelonoidis alburyorum Jamaica Birds # Siphonorhis americana # Xenicibis xympithecus # Caracara tellustris # Pterodroma caribbaea (Pterodroma hasitata caribbaea) # Chlorostilbon elegans (Chlorostilbon bracei elegans) # ?Milvago sp. Reptiles # Celestus occiduus Navassa Reptiles # Cyclura onchiopsis # Leiocephalus eremitus Hispaniola Birds # Titanohierax sp. # Tyto ostologa # Scolopax brachycarpa # Nesotrochis steganinos Puerto Rico & the Virgin Islands Birds # Nesotrochis debooyi # Geotrygon larva # Caracara latebrosus # Tyto cavatica # Corvus pumilis # Pedinornis stirpsarcana # Scolopax anthonyi # Amazona vittata ssp. indet. (virgin islands) # Ara autocthones Reptiles # Chelonoidis monensis # Borikenophis sanctaecrucis Barbados Birds # Neochen barbadiana # Barbados rail, Rallidae gen. et sp. indet. (Barbados, West Indies) – formerly Fulica podagrica (partim) Guadeloupe Reptiles # Ameiva cineracea Martinique Reptiles # Ameiva major # Leiocephalus herminieri Antiqua Birds # Antiguan barn-owl Tyto sp. (Antigua, West Indies) Fernando de Noronha Birds # Fernando de Noronha rail, Rallidae gen. et sp. indet. (Fernando de Noronha, Atlantic) – probably survived to historic times Falkland Islands Birds # Phalcoboenus napieri South Georgia PACIFIC OCEAN # "Caloenas" maculata ''(Origin unknown, possibly Tahiti) Channel Islands '''Birds' # Fratercula dowi # (Chendytes lawi (''also mainland coasts))'' Guadalupe Birds # Oceanodroma macrodactyla # Caracara lutosa Galápagos Islands Reptiles # Chelonoidis abingdonii # Chelonoidis nigra # Chelonoidis phantastica # (Chelonoidis wallacei) Easter Island Birds # Easter Island crake, Porzana sp. (Easter Island, Southeast Pacific) # Easter Island rail, Rallidae gen. et sp. indet. (Easter Island) # Ardeidae gen. et sp. indet. (Easter Island, E Pacific) # Procellariidae sp. (Easter Island, East Pacific) – possibly extirpated population of extant species # Psittacidae gen. et sp. indet. 1 (Easter Island) # Psittacidae gen. et sp. indet. 2 (Easter Island) Hawaii Birds # Chelychelynechen quassus # Ptaiochen pau # Thambetochen chauliodous # Thambetochen xanion # Talpanas lippa # Branta hylobadistes # Branta rhuax # Giant O'ahu goose, Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Oʻahu, Hawaiian Islands) # Long-legged shelduck", Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Kaua'i gull, Larus sp. (Kaua'i, Hawaiian Islands) # Porzana ralphorum # Porzana severnsi # Porzana menehune # Porzana ziegleri # Porzana keplerorum # Great Big Island crake, Porzana sp. (Big Island, Hawaiian Islands) # Great Kaua‘i crake, Porzana sp. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Medium Kaua'i crake, Porzana sp. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Medium Maui crake, Porzana sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Small Big Island crake, Porzana sp. (Big Island, Hawaiian Islands) # Apteribis brevis # Apteribis glenos # Maui lowland apteribis, Apteribis sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Pterodroma jugabilis # Circus dossenus # Grallistrix auceps # Grallistrix erdmani # Grallistrix geleches # Grallistrix orion # Slender-billed Kauaʻi Passerine, Passeriformes gen. et sp. indet. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Tiny Kauaʻi Passerine, Passeriformes gen. et sp. indet. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Oʻahu kioea, Chaetoptila cf. angustipluma (Oʻahu and Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Narrow-billed kioea, ?Chaetoptila sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Corvus impluviatus # Corvus sp. (Pu‘u Wa‘awa‘a’, North Kona District, Hawaii, Hawaiian Islands) # Corvus viriosus # Myadestes lanaiensis # Orthiospiza howarthi # Xestospiza conica # Xestospiza fastigialis # Vangulifer mirandus # Vangulifer neophasis # Aidemedia chascax # Aidemedia zanclops # Aidemedia lutetiae # Telespiza persecutrix # Telespiza ypsilon # Telespiza cf. ypsilon # Loxioides kikuichi # Rhodacanthis forfex # Rhodacanthis litotes # Chloridops wahi # Chloridops regiskongi # Kauaʻi grosbeak finch, Chloridops sp. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) – may be same as Chloridops wahi # Maui grosbeak finch, Chloridops sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Hemignathus vorpalis # Giant ʻakialoa, Hemignathus sp. (Big Island, Hawaiian Islands) – sometimes in genus Akialoa # Hemignathus upupirostris # Hemignathus aff. upupirostris (Maui) # Ciridops tenax # Molokaʻi ula-ai-hawane, Ciridops cf. anna (Molokaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Oʻahu ula-ai-hawane, Ciridops sp. (Oʻahu, Hawaiian Islands) # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) – at least 3 species # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) – at least 3 species # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) – at least 3 species # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Oʻahu, Hawaiian Islands) # ---- Recently Extinct ---- # Porzana palmeri # Porzana sandwichensis # Chaetoptila angustipluma # Moho nobilis # Moho apicalis # Moho bishopi # Moho braccatus # Myadestes woahensis # Myadestes myadestinus # Myadestes lanaiensis # Psittirostra psittacea # Dysmorodrepanis munroi # Loxioides kikuichi # Rhodacanthis flaviceps # Rhodacanthis palmeri # Chloridops kona # Hemignathus sagittirostris # Hemignathus affinis # Hemignathus hanapepe # Hemignathus lucidus # Akialoa obscura # Akialoa lanaiensis # Akialoa ellisiana # Akialoa stejnegeri # Paroreomyza flammea # Paroreomyza maculata # Loxops ochraceus # Loxops wolstenholmei # Ciridops anna # Drepanis funerea # Drepanis pacifica # Himatione fraithii # Melamprosops phaeosoma Kiribati Birds # Prosobonia cancellata Wake Island Birds # Gallirallus wakensis Carolines Birds # Porzana monasa # Aplonis corvina Marshall Islands Birds # Bokaak "bustard", Rallidae? gen. et sp. indet. 'Bokaak' An unidentified terrestrial bird is mentioned in an early report from Bokaak in the Marshall Islands. It is described as a "bustard" and may have been a rail or a megapode. In the former case it may have been a vagrant of some still-extant species; in any case, no bird that could be described as "bustard-like" is found on Bokaak today. # Marshall Islands reed warbler, Acrocephalus rehsei ssp.? (Marshall Islands, Micronesia, c.1880?) Oral tradition and some early reports mention a bird called annañ which inhabited some of the Marshall Islands. The best match is the Nauru reed warbler; the annañ might have been an undescribed subspecies of that species, or a distant but related species of reed warbler. Marquesas, Society Islands, Cook Islands Birds # Aitutaki whistling-duck, Dendrocygna sp. (Aitutaki, Cook Islands) # Mangaian sandpiper, Prosobonia sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) # Mangaia swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) (not to genus Pareudiastes) # Gallirallus huiatua # Gallirallus ripleyi # Porzana rua # Mangaia crake #2, Porzana sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) # Mangaia night heron, Nycticorax sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) # Gallicolumba nui (Alopecoenas nui) # Mangaia ground-dove, Gallicolumba sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) – G. nui? # Ducula cf. galeata (Cook Islands) – possibly new species # Vini vidivici # Aerodramus manuoi # Ua Huka sandpiper, Prosobonia sp. (Ua Huka, Marquesas Islands) # Porphyrio paepae # Gallirallus epulare # Gallirallus gracilitibia # Gallirallus roletti # Hiva Oa rail, Gallirallus sp. (Marquesas, Pacific) # Marquesas crake, Porzana sp. (Ua Huka, Marquesas) # Macropygia heana # Vini sinotoi # Aplonis mavornata # Ptilinopus mercierii # Pomarea fluxa # Pomarea nukuhivae # Pomarea mira # Porphyrio mcnabi # Gallirallus storrsolsoni # Huahine crake, Porzana sp. (Huahine, Society Islands) # Macropygia arevarevauupa # Huahine ground-dove, Gallicolumba sp. (Huahine, Society Islands) – G. nui? # Ducula cf. galeata (Society Islands) – possibly new species # Aplonis diluvialis # Chroicocephalus utunui # Prosobonia leucoptera # Prosobonia ellisi # Gallirallus pacificus # Porzana nigra # Cyanoramphus ulietanus # Cyanoramphus zealandicus # Pomarea pomarea # Acrocephalus musae # Acrocephalus longirostris # Aplonis? ulietensis Samoa Birds # Gallinula pacifica # Megapodius sp. (Ofu, Samoa) Pitcairn Islands & Gambier Islands Birds # Henderson Island sandpiper, Prosobonia sp. (Henderson Island, S Pacific) # Henderson Island petrel, Pterodroma sp. (Henderson Island, S Pacific) # Bountyphaps obsoleta # Gallicolumba leonpascoi # Ducula harrisoni # Henderson Island koel, Eudynamis cf. taitensis # Pterodroma cf. leucoptera (Mangareva, Gambier Islands, 20th century?) A wing of a carcass similar to Gould's petrel was recovered on Mangareva in 1922, where it possibly bred. No such birds are known to exist there today. # Mangarevan whistler, ?Pachycephala gambierana (Mangareva, Gambier Islands, late 19th century?) Tentatively placed here. A mysterious bird of which no specimens exist today. It was initially described as a shrike, then classified as an Eopsalteria "robin", and may actually be an Acrocephalus warbler. Fiji, Tonga & Niue Birds # Megapodius alimentum # Megapodius amissus # Megapodius molistructor ''(also New Caledonia) # ''Coenocorypha miratropica # Vitirallus watlingi # ?Gallinula sp. (Viti levu) # Natunaornis gigoura # Ducula lakeba # Ducula sp. (Viti Levu, Fiji) – may be D. lakeba # Eclectus infectus ''(also Vanuatu) # ''Nesoclopeus poecilopterus # Lifuka rail, Gallirallus sp. # Gallirallus vekamatolu # Nycticorax sp. ('Eua, Tonga) # Nycticorax sp. (Lifuka, Tonga) – may be same as ‘Eua species # Puffinus sp ('Eua, Tonga) # Puffinus sp ('Eua, Tonga) # Didunculus placopedetes # Caloenas canacorum ''(also New Caledonia) # ''Ducula david # Tongan imperial-pigeon, Ducula sp. ('Eua, Foa and Lifuka, Tonga) – may be D. david, D. lakeba or new species # ʻEua bush warbler, Cettia sp. (ʻEua, Tonga) # Tongan large white-eye, Zosteropidae gen. et sp. indet. ('Eua, Tonga) # 'Eua scrubfowl or small-fooed megapode, Megapodius sp. (ʻEua, Tonga) # Lifuka scrubfowl, Megapodius sp. (Lifuka, Tonga)[verification needed] # Stout Tongan megapode Megapodius sp. (Tongatapu, Tonga) # Lifuka rail, Gallirallus sp. (Lifuka, Tonga) # Nycticorax kalavikai # Gallirallus huiatua Reptiles # Volia athollandersoni # Tachygyia microlepis Kermadec Islands Birds # Raoul Island scrubfowl, Megapodius sp. (Raoul, Kermadec Islands, 1876) A megapode is said to have inhabited Raoul Island until the population was wiped out in a volcanic eruption. It is not clear whether the birds represent a distinct taxon or derive from a prehistoric introduction by Polynesian seafarers. # Raoul Island banded rail, Gallirallus philippensis ssp. (Raoul, Kermadec Islands, southwest Pacific, late 19th century?) Reports of the former occurrence of the species on Raoul seem plausible enough, but they may relate to vagrant individuals of another buff-banded rail subspecies. # Raoul Island kererū, Hemiphaga novaeseelandiae ssp. nov (Raoul, Kermadec Islands, 19th century) Austral Islands Birds # Tubuai fruit-dove, Ptilinopus sp. (Tubuai, Austral Islands) New Caledonia Birds # Megapodius molistructor # Tyto letocarti # Accipiter efficax # Accipiter quartus # Sylviornis neocaledoniae # Rhynochetos orarius # Gallicolumba longitarsus # Gallirallus lafresnayanus # Porphyrio kukwiedei # Charmosyna diadema # Ninox cf. novaeseelandiae # Coenocorypha neocaledonica # Caloenas canacorum # Cacatua sp. # (Eurostopodus mystacalis exsul) # (Turnix varius novaecaledoniae) Reptiles # Mekosuchus inexpectatus # Meiolania mackay Loyalty Islands Birds # Loyalty megapode Megapodius sp. (Lifou and Maré, Loyalty Islands) # Lifou hornbill, Rhyticeros ("Aceros") sp. (Lifou, Loyalty Islands) Mussau, New Ireland & New Britain Birds # New Ireland scrubfowl or large Bismarck's megapode, Megapodius sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Giant swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # New Ireland swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Gallirallus ernstmayri # New Ireland cockatoo, Cacatua sp. (New Ireland) # Accipiter sp. 1 (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Accipiter sp. 2 (New Ireland, Melanesia) – one of the two New Ireland species may be Meyer's goshawk # New Ireland greater barn-owl, Tyto cf. novaehollandiae (New Ireland, Melanesia) # New Ireland lesser barn-owl, Tyto cf. alba/aurantiaca (New Ireland, Melanesia) # New Ireland crow, Corvus sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Mussau barn-owl, Tyto cf. novaehollandiae (Mussau, Melanesia) Flores Birds # Leptoptilos robustus Vanuatu Birds # Mwalau walterlinii # Eclectus infectus # Aplonis sp. (Erromango starling) # Gallicolumba ferruginea (Alopecoenas ferrugineus) Reptiles # Mekosuchus kalpokasi # Meiolania damelipi Solomon Islands Birds # Large Solomon Islands megapode Megapodius sp. (Buka Island, Solomon Islands) # Buka swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Buka, Solomon Islands) # Gallinula silvestris # Gallicolumba salamonis # Microgoura meeki Reptiles # Ikanogavialis papuensis # Marianas Birds # Rota flightless duck, Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Rota, Marianas) # Rota swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Rota, Marianas) # Gallirallus temptatus # Gallirallus pisonii # Gallirallus pendiculentus # Saipan rail, Gallirallus sp. (Saipan, Marianas, West Pacific) # Mariana crake, Porzana sp. (Marianas, West Pacific) – possibly 4 species # Rota ground dove, Gallicolumba sp. (Rota, Marianas) # Psittaciformes gen. et sp. indet. (Rota, Marianas) – cf. Cacatua/Eclectus? # Psittacidae gen. et sp. indet. (Guam, Marianas) – cf. Trichoglossus/Vini? # Guam large white-eye, Zosteropidae gen. et sp. indet. (Guam, Marianas) # Marianas parrotfinch, Erythrura sp. (Guam and Rota, Marianas) # Anas oustaleti # Myiagra freycineti # Acrocephalus nijoi # Acrocephalus astrolabii # Acrocephalus yamashinae Norfolk & Lord Howe Islands Birds # Norfolk rail, Gallirallus sp. may be the bird shown on a bad watercolor illustration made around 1800. # Gallicolumba norfolciensis # '' Nestor productus'' # Zosterops albogularis # Aplonis fusca # Porphyrio albus # Gerygone insularis # Zosterops strenuus # Norfolk Island snipe, Coenocorypha sp. (Norfolk Island, Southwest Pacific) # Norfolk Island swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Norfolk Island, Southwest Pacific) # Pterodroma sp. (Norfolk Island) Reptiles # Meiolania platyceps New Zealand # Cygnus sumnerensis # Anomalopteryx didiformis # Euryapteryx curtus # Pachyornis geranoides # Pachyornis australis # Pachyornis elephantopus # Emeus crassus # Dinornis novaezealandiae # Dinornis robustus # Megalapteryx didinus # Eastern tokoeka, Apteryx sp. (South Island, New Zealand) – possibly the same as the Ōkārito, Haast or South Island tokoeka. # Cnemiornis calcitrans # Cnemiornis gracilis # Malacorhynchus scarletti # Chenonetta finschi # Oxyura vantetsi # Biziura delautouri # Capellirallus karamu # Porphyrio mantelli # Gallinula hodgenorum # Fulica prisca # Aptornis otidiformis # Aptornis defossor # Puffinus spelaeus # Megadyptes waitaha # Campbell parakeet, Cyanoramphus sp. (Campbell Island, New Zealand) # Harpagornis moorei # Circus eylesi # Aegotheles novaezealandiae # Pachyplichas yaldwyni # Pachyplichas jagmi # Dendroscansor decurvirostris # Corvus antipodum # Apteryx occidentalis (''A doubtful form known from a single bird; may be a little spotted kiwi subspecies or a hybrid between that species and the rowi.) # ''Mergus australis # Coturnix novaezelandiae # Coenocorypha barrierensis # Coenocorypha iredalei # Ixobrychus novaezelandiae # Sceloglaux albifacies # Xenicus lyalli # Xenicus longipes # Turnagra tanagra # Turnagra capensis # Heteralocha acutirostris # Callaeas cinereus Reptiles # Hoplodactylus delcourti Chatham Island Birds # Pachyanas chathamica # Tadorna cf. variegata # Mergus milleneri # Anas chlorotis ssp. nov. # Coenocorypha chathamica # Fulica chathamensis # Pterodroma sp. # Eudyptes sp. # Nestor chathamensis # Corvus moriorum # Diaphorapteryx hawkinsi # Gallirallus dieffenbachii # Cabalus modestus (Gallirallus modestus) # Pterodroma imberi # Anthornis melanocephala # Bowdleria rufescens (Megalurus rufescens) # Cygnus sumnerensis ''(also New Zealand) Macquarie Island '''Birds' # Macquarie Islands teal, Anas cf. chlorotis (Macquarie Islands, SW Pacific) Tasmania, Kangaroo, King, & Hunter Island Birds # Tasidyptes hunteri # Dromaius minor # Dromaius baudinianus Komandorski Islands Birds # Phalacrocorax perspicillatus Okinawa, Daito & Ogasawara Islands Birds # Columba versicolor # Columba jouyi Ryukyu Islands Reptiles # Manouria oyamai INDIAN OCEAN Christmas Island Cocos Islands Sri Lanka Maldives Amsterdam & Saint Paul Islands Birds # Anas marecula # Saint Paul Island duck, Anas sp. (Saint Paul Island, South Indian Ocean, c.1800) Only known by a painting from 1793. Might be identical with the Amsterdam Island duck or a distinct species or subspecies. # Rallidae gen. et sp. indet. 'Amsterdam Island' Unknown rail from Amsterdam Island, one specimen found but not recovered. Extinct by 1800 or may have been straggler of extant species. Seychelles Birds # Alectroenas sp. (possibly a subspecies of the Comoro or Seychelles blue pigeon.) # Psittacula wardi # Zosterops semiflavus Rodrigues Birds # Pterodroma sp. (Bourne's petrel) # Erythromachus leguati # Nycticorax megacephalus # Threskiornis solitarius # Nesoenas rodericanus # Pezophaps solitaria # Psittacula exsul # Necropsittacus rodericanus # Mascarenotus murivorus # Hypsipetes cowlesi # Rodrigues "babbler" # Necropsar rodericanus # Erythromachus leguati Reptiles # Cylindraspis peltastes # Cylindraspis vosmaeri # Phelsuma gigas Mauritius & Réunion # Cryptopsar ischyrhynchus # Aphanapteryx bonasia # Fulica newtonii # Nycticorax mauritianus # Raphus cucullatus # Psittacula bensoni # Mascarinus mascarin # Lophopsittacus mauritianus # Mascarenotus sauzieri # Alopochen mauritianus # Anas theodori # Dryolimnas augusti # Porphyrio coerulescens # Nycticorax duboisi # Threskiornis solitarius # Nesoenas duboisi # Falco duboisi # Mascarenotus grucheti # Fregilupus varius # Foudia delloni # Alopochen kervazoi # Réunion pochard, Aythya cf. innotata (Réunion, Mascarenes, c.1690s) Reptiles # Cylindraspis indica # Cylindraspis inepta # Cylindraspis triserrata # Bolyeria multocarinata # Madatyphlops cariei # Leiolopisma mauritiana # Leiolopisma ''sp. (Réunion) Madagascar '''Birds' # Centrornis majori # Alopochen sirabensis # Vanellus madagascariensis # Hovacrex roberti # Madagascar cormorant, Phalacrocorax sp. (Madagascar) # Monias sp. (Madagascar) # Coua primaeva # Coua berthae # Aquila sp. "large" (Madagascar) # Aquila sp. "small" (Madagascar) # Stephanoaetus mahery # Brachypteracias langrandi # Tachybaptus rufolavatus # Coua delalandei # Mullerornis agilis # Mullerornis grandis # Mullerornis rudis # Mullerornis betsilei # Aepyornis maximus # Aepyornis gracilis # Aepyornis hildebrandti # Aepyornis medius Reptiles # Voay robustus # Aldabrachelys abrupta # Aldabrachelys grandidieri Aldabra Reptiles # Aldabrachampsus dilophus Category:Lists